Noble
by Sammy1985
Summary: Jamie thinks about his best friend while testifying against him in court. Slash, nothing really explicit
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot just because noble and Jamie would be so cool together. **

Jamie looked into the eyes of a man he considered a brother, there was so much faith there. What had started as a part of his job had become a necessity to the younger man. Noble looked out for him no matter what. Guiding him througth the hazardous world he had willingly entered. Even going as far as to defy his uncle Paulie, one of the most feared mobsters of his generation to protect him.

He was a brother that the younger man loved more than those he was related to by blood. Danny always considered him a child. While Joe was a stranger to him. After all his years spent in fugitive recovery, chasing criminals from one end of the country to the other. He loved his family with everything he had. But very quickly his best friend was becoming just as important to him.

The last time they had been face to face Noble had been begging his uncle not to force Jamie into a car with the family torturer. No one else had seen the cold look in the mans eye as he realised that Paulie Sanfino intended to kill his young friend. It felt like for ever but in a few seconds Noble had killed both men and left the scene.

In the days and weeks to follow only his sister Erin had figured out her brothers secret. While the rest of his family brought the story of Noble killing his family in a drug adled frenzy big sis was not buying it. She had hounded him for weeks until he had cracked and admitted the whole sorry tale. Erin had been jubilant until he'd mentioned his desire not to testify.

And now here he sat under supeona about to destroy his one true friend. "I repeat Officer Reagan did Noble Grant kill Paulie Sanfino and Bobby Callveri in front of you in cold blood?". This was it would I redeem my self in the eyes of family or friendship? I looked my sister straight in the eye and spoke "no". The court was instantly abuzz with noise, Erin looked at me like I'd just torn her heart out and in a way I had. While Noble just sat there wearing his signature smirk. Like he already knew Jamie would perjure himself in the name of their twisted brotherhood.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write a couple of more chapters to my one shot, please let me know what you think. Thankyou to everyone who's read my story.**

Noble just stares at me, no real expression on his face. It's been like this for almost an hour. Some of his guys had grabbed me outside the precinct. I had spent the last week trying to defend my actions and failing spectaculary. Pop and grandpa had tried to understand my motivation but how to explain to them when I barely understood. Erin was on the warpath joe and Danny were just disappointed. All I knew was my friend being in jail caused me actual physical pain, my heart ached and I couldn't make it stop.

"Why is it whenever I see you lately you seem to be having a internal struggle? Relax." Noble seemed almost normal. My favourite grin ghosted across his face. The one that said he was going to make a insane move. Usually it would promise a night of excitement and that always made me happy. But for some crazy reason I wasn't scared despite everything.

He threw a arm around my shoulder and gestured for his men to back off. We began to stroll through the old warehouse like old buddies,It almost seemed like old times if you ignored the armed guard and kidnapping portion of the evening. Being close to me always calmed Noble, I ŵas the man everyone called for when the mafia prince needed calming. But no one was here to save me, strangely it didn't matter things were back to the way they should be. Even if it was only for a few hours.

Moments of friendship flitted through his mind, meeting Noble in that bar, all the times his friend tried to help him improve his life, even being warned off Bianca had been a blessing in disguise. (she was insane) . But his musings were interrupted by finding himself pinned to the wall and a gun pointed at his skull.

"Why did you betray my trust? I gave you everything and you discarded me like garbage. We were familia", his tone may have been ice but there was a clear plea for answers in his eyes.

I didn't have the words to defend myself, I felt ashamed of my actions despite what the laws of morality stated. "I'm a cop, I was doing my duty." Even to my own ears it sounded false, like dolling out the same sad excuses for doing you're homework.

"Duty, responsibility please if that were true things would have gone very differently in court. What I want toown Know is why you perjured yourself in court. Allianating the entire Reagan dynasty isn't the smart move". He stared at me intently already deciding the outcome and just waiting for me to catch up.

"What do you want me to say? What difference does it make? Whatever my response you're not going to believe me anyway. Just finish things." If nothing else I would be brave at the end.

Noble had led me a fair distance from his men, well out of earshot. "I didn't bring you here to die Jamie."

My heart almost stopped " please I'm not nieave, I'm a cop who testified against you in open court. There's only one way this situation gets resolved." I couldn't let him give me false hope.

My favourite grin was on his face again, " let's examine your statement for a second." God he was being so childish! Jamie felt his anger rise. He was here to kill him why couldn't he take anything seriously? The craziness of the statement was not lost on the younger man.

"First of all you didn't testify against me in court, actually you killed the prosecutions case for me. Thank you by the way for that. But most importantly Jamie, I knew you were a cop ". I was stunned, before I could think how to respond Noble brought his mouth down on mine. The kiss was deep and passionateand I was rooted to the spot.

**Ok to slash or not to slash? Opinions greatly appreciated. Next chapter Noble POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry about the grammer still looking for a beta.**

(Noble_ POV) _He had to be hallucinating Jamie had just perjured himself, his heart soared. Maybe his absolute loyalty to this boy, this cop wasn't as insane as he first thought. Finding out Jamie was a cop had been a simple matter, he was not as foolish as most people assumed. People had loose lips when they assumed those around them were not coherent enough to take notice. This fact alone made him the number one intelligence officer in the family. A fact seldom Paulie Sanfino allowed his underlings to forget. He was cunning, ambitous, ruthless and devious. A heir apparent to be proud of.

That's why when Jamie waltzed into the bar that night he refused to explain his actions. Immediately falling into his character and befriending the younger man. Just his luck that his regular dealer sold him a crooked batch of coke, Jamie had even tried to suggest that he press charges. His nievete had screamed cop. It was obvious the rookie was looking for and picking up dealers. The decision to further persue his investigation had been made to continue the following day. Even before the discharge forms were ready to sign.

It had been a real test of his cunning and guile keeping Jamie alive, there had been some close calls early on. Johnny Tesla being the worst one in memory, snide remarks and cheap shots being his go to method of irritation. While the beating he received afew weeks later made Nobles blood boil. Granted Jamie stealing the client list helped him achieve a good outcome, Johnny dead. But still hurting Jamie had been the final nail in his coffin. Most were wary of speaking out against him due to his connection to the mafia prince. But even the truly suicidal amoung the New York underworld wised up, Noble and his inner circle were untouchable.

So he planned and waited for a opportunity, which arrived seven days after his release amid a media shit storm. Now here he stood after setting his carefully laid plans ablaze. He had planned to chip away at his resolve, plant seeds of mistrust. Generally convince Jamie to stand with him. A slow seduction that would have turned his moral compass without him even realising.  
But no, he had decided in the moment to kiss Jamie instead.

At first both men froze with the realisation of what was happening. Then as Noble turned to run and hide, Jamie forced him against the opposite wall in the narrow passage they were occupying, at first he expected violence but he was so wrong. After staring intently at him Jamie's mouth descended on his. After staring intently at him Jamie's mouth descended on his, He was rough and demanding. Long fingers weaved through his hair gripping on tightly, taking away the possibility of running before it even crossed his mind.

His lip parted slightly and Jamie took the opportunity to plunder his mouth, mapping out each crevice as if committing it to memory. Noble had always thought ahead, so through his lust filled haze he managed to break the kiss. Jamies whimper at the loss of contact was almost his undoing.

But a question had to be asked, "why did you kiss me?" Noble carefully observed his friends reaction for even a shadow of deceit, he found none.

"I told you before, I know what happens to me. So if this is the last time I see you I'm not holding back." His eyes were downcast almost apologetic.

Noble grinned and caressed his best friends cheek. He brought his mouth to his ear and spoke "you are not gonna die, as long as I'm alive I'll do my best to protect you. Now my guards are going to take you home. There's only one number programmed in this phone, if you need me call". He palmed him the phone and gestured to his guards and walked away, truly afraid that the other man wood see sense and run a mile.

**Well that's it, any and all comments welcome. Feel free to mock the slash. Though any advice on how to improve appreciated**.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Noble returned to his penthouse apartment under heavy guard, it had been a huge risk for him to leave his home. Anthony Tesla was still in mourning and a grieving Tesla was always a vicious one. But the meeting with Jamie had been essential in deciding on how to proceed. Being with him meant a more subtle approach was needed. His boy would need to be slowly desensitised before he could proceed with his criminality in the true sense of the word.

Granted the sudden make out session had been unplanned. But after the initial deviation from his long term plan he had not regretted his decision. His friend would not appreciate being lied to. What did Jamie always say? A strong relationship is based on trust. Noble would trust the man he loved completely, however first the moral blinders needed to be removed. His thoughts continued along the same thread as the sleek dove grey Mercedes took him home.

"Mr Sanfino, we're home. The concierge just texted me and your uncle is waiting for you upstairs." The driver spoke in a respectful tone.

Great just great that's what he needed right now a shouting match with Paulie, "thank you Mark take the rest of the night off. I'll see you in the morning". With that he left the car and made his way to the inevitable confrontation with the most feared mob boss in the last century.

Paulie had adored his nephew since he was a baby, even at such a young age every woman in the family loved him. A whimper would only have to sound from the direction of the bassinet and every female would converge. It was a charmed life for the mafia prince, his boy.

Now that was a secret very few people knew, that Noble was his son and not his nephew. He had decided that after the death of his late wife Anna their kids needed protecting. The Tesla family had planted a bomb in the family jeep in a bid to take out the entire line. Phillip allowed Anthony to believe he had succeeded. While safely hiding his kids with Sophia his here he was in his sons home waiting for him to return. God the boy was his soul, Paulie prayed his son could explain his actions. He would not let everything burn for nothing.

One of his men gestured that Noble was here. The boy wore his usual swagger coming in, but stopped dead when his eyes swept the room. Happiness, surprise, worry and finally fear flitting across his eyes within seconds. A million emotions passed through the usually guarded eyes.  
"Bianca, what are you doing here?" already knowing the answer. He moved quickly to untie his twin but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Noble, why don't you join me for a drink? I'm sure Bianca won't mind waiting for her heroic rescue." The gun trained on him not really leaving any option.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jamie traced his swollen lips, a small smile graced his lips, what the hell had he been thinking, noble? God he was screwed. People would know he was missing, Erin would know. The worst part was she'd guess the reason for his disappearance. His sister the avenging harpy would not let up, she hadn't since the day Jamie had admitted his feelings. So no an excuse had to be devised, a diversion created.

The driver knocked on the divider to let the young man aware he was home. He exited the expensive sedan and winced, before him stood his fathers home. The conceited prick, next time Noble was in front of him. Wait the next time, there couldn't be a next time, no more midnight kidnappings. The young officer repeated the mantra as he walked up to his fathers door and knocked.

Frank Reagan stared into the building fire in the grate, he had always been proud of all his children. He and Margaret had decided early on no matter what choices their kids made it didn't matter, they would stand by all their children. But now that simple declaration was becoming as difficult as the labours of Hercules. It was boiling down to a decision between a mans morality and a fathers love.

The commissioner of New York could only think of his youngest son, the good boy who never gave him a moments trouble. Jamie had effortlessly presented his parents with one impressive accomplishment after the next, eventually even the brightest stars burnt out. How could he expect his son to be any different. But to be in love with a career criminal, didn't that boy have any sense?

Short and sweet, hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There bodies were slick with sweat, while both there hearts were thundering in their chests. The poor organs had no idea what slight had been offered to be pushed so hard, human anatomy had limits . As evidenced by the two exhausted men, limbs entwined and physically exhausted. The only sign of life was coming from their eyes, both were transfixed on the other, each not quite believing they were together or the intimate act they had shared.

Noble traced the contours of Jamie's face as if committing every facet to memory, he had conducted this process all over his body in agonising detail. At the time he had been grateful for the distraction, frank and his brothers had gone to town, treating him like a overgrown child. There number one agenda seemed to be to discredit their bond, which would fail miserably. How do you find fault with something you don't truly comprehend?

As soon as Jamie had come home the first blow had been hand delivered by his own father, a formal notice of suspension. His ex boss began to lecture about fate and second chances, How this was a time to broaden your horizons. But the ex police officer wasn't listening his mind was replaying a previous conversation. A time when Frank Reagan had suggested that the sacrifice for the family was appreciated. But he should not feel honour bound to remain in the force. Though his grandfather dying (sorry I need joe to live) was heart breaking Jamie had to make his own life choices.

So here he was the penthouse of one of New Yorks most dangerous criminals making his own choices. The day in court had been a cross roads, one path led to a secure future. I would have made family proud. The gap between my brothers and I would have become halved. While the other road was full of excitement and promise of something darker. My mother always said that making the right choice does not lead to instant gratification, it's filled with hardships and trials. But in the end the happiness gained is usually of the permanent variety.

**I promise there wila be actual plot progress next chapter please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat in the waiting room of the best law firm in New York, Stern, Lockhart and Gardner. I had been working here for almost six months and frankly it had been fantastic. Law had always been my passion, to serve and protect had not been the correct route for me. My families legacy had always made me proud but I was not cut from the same cloth, they were so much more honourable and selfless then I could ever be. It had been a hard pill to swallow but it had been necessary, despite the residual guilt.

Seven months earlier...

The morning after the night before had not been half as awkward as I'd anticipated, the smell of hot strong coffee had disturbed my slumber. As I'd entered the land of the living my mind noticed many noises. There were the obvious sounds of furniture being righted and cleaners returning the lavish apartment to pristine condition, but their were voices. Low angry voices were obviously arguing in italian.

The argument escalated and just as I contemplated interfering the second man stormed out of the apartment. Noble was dismissing the last of the help as I entered the main living area. A beautiful smile lit up his voice as he spotted me, " breakfast?" it was good, no awkward pauses, no recriminations or regrets. We kept conversation light and on neutral topics, no one wanted to discuss the herd of elephants in the room. Why ruin a perfectly good buzz?

But the real world was always only a terse reply away, Bianca the girl who he had not seen since her brothers arrest just sat opposite him with a shit eating grin adorned on her beautiful face. A thousand emotions flitted across her face, but the predominant hue was that of smugness as evidenced by her opening pot shot. "Did it hurt falling off your pedestal to my brothers feet?" the pure rage taking over her entire being within seconds. The hostility was coming off her in waves.

A shut the hell up glare was aimed at her from my friend? Boyfriend? Lover? But the princess was not listening she had watched as her brother lived the emotional roller coaster that was this fucked up relationship. Trying not to fall in love with his boy and failing miserably, threatening and ultimately killing anyone who had dared cross the mythical lines he had drawn in the sand, No one but her had dared to question his decisions. The worst had been the days leading up to the trial. The general assumption was that noble needed to prove his smarts after having the wool pulled over his eyes.

However no one had seen the raw pain her twin experienced after he had seen the witness list, Noble had killed the head of the family for him and this was his repayment. Bianca chose to ignore everything that was discovered after that point. I mean she had seen her tough, cocky, unshakeable brother pine for christsake. So no the douche soon to be ex cop didn't get a free pass, well at least until after the commitment ceremony.

The three of them spent a very uncomfortable morning together, the snark seemed never ending. Jamie appreciated Noble trying to act as a buffer but a sense of guilt had started to build. He had hurt this man in a thousand tiny ways, he had offended and bruised his ego and heart. But still he stood by him and for him no matter what the consequences, he even went as far as to kill his younger uncle. Yet he had never asked Jamie for anything in return.

Meanwhile Bianca had built up to her final bombshell, " Did he tell you, did he tell you that my uncle kidnapped me yesterday and held me at gunpoint? That he's on his last chance? If he screws up we're both dead. So you better be sure."


End file.
